eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
Revan Smith
Revan Smith, born and raised on the Desert planet; Tatooine he was raised in slaverary due to his Father's foolishness with gambling, upon discovering the reasons of his Families enslavement, Revan had alot of hate for his father, even though he was only five years old at the time, he had a slight understanding and it was good enough for him to have a reason to dislike his father. Eventually he was taken from Tatooine by Jedi Master Kreia, and from there he began his Jedi Training under her, he was claimed to be a promising Jedi due to his eagerness to learn. Revan was claimed to be the future Champion of the Jedi by the Jedi; Kreia, Arren Kae, Dorak and Vandar Tokare in 3,982 BBY, the Jedi believe that so long as he remains pure to the light and holds to the ideals of the Jedi Code, Revan's future may even be to lead the Jedi Council. ''Life on Tatooine Born to Del and Mary Smith in 3,994 BBY, Revan was the first born child of the Smith Family, Mary named him Revan, however the reason for his is she had shortend the term Revenge, but altered the e for an a, since Mary was both happy yet angry at this birth, happy that she had a child, but angery that he'd be forced into a life of enslavement. At the age of 2 Revan had begun showing signs of his cennection to the Force, but at this age it had yet to be fully manifested, as the years went on, his cennection grew in strength, at the age of five, he learned that his father was the cause of his enslavement, and deveoped a strong hate for Del Smith, at six, Revan was put to work for a Rodian named Wesito Alto, who owned a Droid Shop which was ran by Yuka Laka, an Ithorian which had the same desires and wants as the Rodian, both wished to create an Empire on Tatooine by forcing people to by Droid's since it was the only Droid Shop on Tatooine. At Seven Revan had begun to get bullied for his enslavement by children that where free, these children continued to torment him about his enslavement, with Revan's growing anger and cennection to the Force he caused many problems when he was bullied, it was often that he caused many of the bullies to have head injuries by launching them off their feet, within these weeks, Jedi Master Kreia arrived onto Tatooine, having come to locate the powerful force presence. On the initial meeting with Kreia, Revan wished to question her motives to why she was freeing him, but he stopped himself from asking, when he was freed, he was granted premission to leave with Kreia by his mother, where he left Tatooine for the peaceful world of Dantooine, which ended his life on Tatooine, to begin his new future. Life of a Jedi Upon arrival onto Dantooine, Revan was put through several tests before he was granted permission to become Master Kreia’s Jedi Padawan, when Revan had passed his tests he was still kept in meetings before the Dantooine Council would allow him to be trained, it took the agreement of the Archive Master and the Field Instructor’s to force the Dantooine Council to agree that Revan should be allowed to be trained. Following his first year of training as a Jedi, Revan proved to be very eager and a very fast learner, mastering the use of Form I of Lightsaber Combat, and the usage of Force Push, Force Pull and Force Grip, his ways of learning outbested a lot of other Jedi padawan’s which were older than him, Revan’s eagerness however sometimes got the best of him resulting in being called headstrong and reckless by Jedi Master Vrook Lamar. By 3,992 BBY, Revan had pasted the first stage of his training that Kreia had taught him, and he was believed to be ready for the next stage of his training, and as such, Kreia began to teach him to use the Force Power's; Force Speed, and the Mind Trick, again Revan was quick to learn, and he mastered the two new teachings very fast, he believed that Dantooine's peaceful aura helped him, but Kreia believed differant, and Kreia claimed that it was because Revan was the "Chosen One" and she had often spoke to the Jedi High Council on Coruscant that when she looked at Revan, she felt like she was staring into the heart of the Force. During his second stage of training, Kreia began to teach Revan to use the Lightsaber Form, Ataru, Form IV of Lightsaber Combat, which used mostly acrobatic movements in Combat, and again Revan was quick to learn this form of fighting, and mastered it very fast. In 3,990 BBY at the age of 11, Kreia taught the young Jedi to use Force Form; Force Channel, to help him increase his strength and power when him combat, as well as the use of Force Repulse, like everything he is taught, he learns them quickly, Kreia still continues to believe Revan is the "Chosen One", the one to bring balance to the Force, however Jedi Master Vrook disagree's, and claims Revan is getting to much training in that any normal Jedi Padawan, however Kreia remains true to her own ways of teaching. As proof of Kreia's custom styled teachings, Kreia began showing Revan the basic's of Jar'Kai, which Revan exelenced in moments of being shown, though unknown to Master Kreia, Jedi Master Vrook Lamar and Zez Kai-Ell where watching this session, however Zez Kai-Ell is recorded to have said "Revan's skills are amazing to say the least", even though Vrook still believes Kreia's teachings are too much, he too agreed about Revan's skills. In the session in which Revan is taught to use Jar'Kai, Kreia commented that he may wish to switch to dual blades in the future, perhaps to be even more effective in combat than just the single blade. In 3,982 BBY, R evan met with Alek for the first time, and upon their first meeting both Revan and Alek formed a very good friendship, Revan who had been studying the ways of the Jedi since he was 7 began to help Alek in his training, teaching him simple basic's to ensure he remains calm with his Jedi Master, since Alek had come from a world which had been attacked and invaded, resulting in Alek being partly aggressive, a trait Jedi never failed to notice, with Revan's help, Alek was able to put his rage and anger aside, resulting in great praise from his own Master; Kreia. In 3,981 BBY Revan began preparing for his Knighting Trail, so he and Alek both began learning what they could from Dantooine, eventually leaving to go to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, then to the Training Academy on Taris, as well as the ruins on Ossus, both Revan and Alek where praised as great Jedi, Revan was claimed to be the future champion of the Jedi Order so long as he remained pure to the light. In 3,981 BBY, Revan went to Master Zhar Lestin, where he questioned him about a Female Jedi that he had recently met named; Alora, Revan questioned how Alora was able to create Force Bonds, eventually this led Revan to study deeper into the history of Force Bonding, wishing to learn as much as possible. The Knighting '"Step Forward Padawan Smith, here you will be taking your first steps to a larger future in the Order, you will be a Jedi Knight, abide the Code and remain true to the light Revan Smith" - Vandar Tokare' In 3,980 BBY, Revan was brought to Coruscant by the High Council, where Master Vandar Tokare brought Revan to the Hall of Knighthood, Revan was ready for the moment which was to come, when he entered he saw his Master alongside the other Council Members, and once called forward, he approached Master Vandar, who removed the Padawan Braid from Revan's hair, as a symbol to Revan being prmoted to Jedi Knight. Mission on Rhen Var In 3,984 BBY Kreia had recieved infomation about a theft from the Temple on Coruscant, resulting in the change in the Jedi Temple's gaurding and other protections, the Vault was enhanced to have even greater defence's. Jedi Master Vandar had heard about Kreia's wish to locate the thief, so he allowed Kreia to begin the mission, both Kreia and Revan visited Onderon where the last location of the Thief was, upon arrival the Onderonian Military questioned the arrival of the two Jedi, after Kreia had explained about the theft, the Onderonian Gaurds told them a man that they where searching for fitted the description which the Jedi had gave, and that the thief had left Onderon, the last known coordinates where to Rhen Var, Jedi Master Kreia and Padawan Revan left right away to track down the Thief, eventually catching upto the Thief's vessel which had crashed into Rhen Var's Citadel, both Jedi made their way deeper inside, eventually being seperated due to a calapse in one of the main halls. Revan now alone began searching leading him back outside, where the thief attacked him, Revan was quick to active his Lightsaber, and begin deflecting blaster shots, but the Thief proved to be better than what was said of him, resulting in Revan learning that this Thief was a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, when Revan went to make a strike, the Mandalorian managed to force Revan to drop his saber by setting off some mines near the path which Revan was running, though the actual intention was to kill, Revan survived, but was defenceless, if not for the timely arrival of Kreia, the ,Mandalorian may have killed Revan, however, once captured, Kreia and Revan learned that the item which was stolen was no longer in his possesion, forcing Kreia to execute the Mandalorian out of anger, eventually they returned to the High Council with the infomation. Power's and Abilities Revan was a promising Padawan, and proved it when he was learning to use the Force, quickly learning to use Force Power's such as Force Push, Force Pull and even Force grip, due to how fast Revan learned, he was also able to learn the Jedi Mind trick and Force Speed when Kreia believed he was ready for the second stage of his training, during his third stage of training, Kreia taught him to use Force Repulse, as well as how to Channel the Force correctly in combat by showing him his first ever Force Form, and like all what he's shown and taught, he is fast to learn how to use the Force Channel Form and the Force Repulse power, by the end of his fourth Stage of Training Revan had learnt to use Force Wave, Force Persuasion, Beast Control and Breath Control, eventually with Revan's eagerness to learn more, he sought out differant Jedi, to learn more about the Force and the use of the Lightsaber, under Jedi Master Vrook, Revan was able to learn to use Force Healing and also the Force Form; Force Affinity, eventually Revan went to Arren Kae to learn more and learnt to use Force Stun and Force Stasis. Revan also proved to be rather quick to learn the Lightsaber Form Shii-Sho, Form I of Lightsaber Combat, like his two new force powers, he learned Form IV: Ataru very quickly as well, which impressed his Jedi Master very much. Since his Second Stage had been completed, Kreia began showing him how to wield Dual Blade's, an alternative to the single Blade, she showed him the basic's for Jar'Kai, even though Padawan's are to be restricted from the use of Jar'Kai until they are at the fifth stage of training, due to how easy he found it, Kreia remarked he'd prove better in combat with two rather than a single blade. Also under Master Arren Kae, Revan was able to learn Lightsaber Form V, but the alternative form to Djem-So, Arren Kae showed Revan how to use the Shien Form, a style which requires the user to wield their lightsaber in the opposite direction and to use a reverce grip on their lightsaber hilt, Revan also learned to use Form III of Lightsaber combat from Zez Kai-Ell, the Defencive Form Soresu proved to be an easier training session than Revan believed. Lightsaber's owned by Revan'' Revan Smith has utilized only two ever Lightsabers in his history of being a Jedi, his first as a Youngling which he kept up until a mission on Rhen Var where he lost it, his first saber held a Violet Crystal which emitted a violet coloured blade. Revan's Second Lightsaber however had a Blue Crystal, which emits a blue coloured Blade. The Second Lightsaber used by Revan was created purely by Revan without any help, Kreia had full confidence that Revan would make it without any problems.